Un soir dans le parc
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: 1 En ce soir de juin, nous ne sommes que deux ombres de plus, perdues dans l’immensité du parc... 2 Chantage
1. Chapter 1

**UN SOIR DANS LE PARC**

Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK.Rowling.

Cette histoire, en un seul chapitre, se passe bien après le tome 7

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

En ce soir de juin, nous ne sommes que deux ombres de plus, perdues dans l'immensité du parc. Deux silhouettes immobiles, allongées sur l'herbe, entre le lac et le château. Rose et moi. Pour un premier et dernier rendez-vous, avant de quitter à jamais cette école. 

Vêtus de nos traditionnels uniformes de Poudlard, nous sentons un peu la fraîcheur de l'herbe humide dans notre dos, alors que nous observons les étoiles. Parfois, je me tourne un peu vers elle et admire son visage, qui s'éclaire au gré des nuages qui passent devant la lune.

Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis toujours. Depuis notre cérémonie de répartition, là où pour la première fois je l'ai vu élève si timide et à la fois jeune-fille si fière, s'avancer vers le choixpeau magique pour qu'il lui annonce Gryffondor. A l'époque, je ne le savais pas. C'est au cours de notre cinquième année que je m'en suis rendu compte, quand mon meilleur ami m'a demandé qui je voulais inviter au bal, et que la réponse m'a paru évidente que j'ai compris.

**- Tu te souviens du bal ? **

J'avais finalement réussi à mettre de côté toutes mes craintes, toutes les humiliations qu'elle m'avait fait subir au quidditch. Elle est très forte au poste de poursuiveuse et je suis un gardien assez médiocre. J'avais oublié toutes les meilleures notes qu'elle avait eues en potion, qui était pourtant ma matière préférée. Je l'avais invité et elle avait accepté. Surement parce que personne d'autre ne lui avait demandé, je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion là-dessus. Mais j'ai la certitude, que comme moi, elle a passé une très belle soirée.

**- Oui, je me souviens comme tu as fait ravaler sa langue à ton capitaine qui m'avait insulté.**

Nous avions vraiment beaucoup rit ce soir là. Nous avions dansé et même chanté. Nous avions un peu bu aussi et Rose était devenue bien plus chaleureuse à mon égard. Quand je l'avais raccompagné en fin de soirée, jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir, poussé un peu par la boisson, j'avais osé l'embrasser sur la joue. Je me souviendrais toujours de la douce teinte écarlate que son visage avait revêtit l'espace d'une seconde. Et le lendemain, tout était redevenu comme avant, en pire. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évitait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'hier nous finissions de passer nos examens d'ASPIC et qu'en vidant mon dortoir, je tombe sur un étrange livre intitulé : douze façons de charmer une sorcière et que je me plonge dans la lecture, par désespoir de cause. Quand au fil des lignes, une phrase à attirer mon regard, « pour garder le cœur de sa bien-aimée, ne jamais oublier de lui rappeler les bons souvenirs que vous avez vécus ensemble ». J'avais donc envoyer un petit mot à Rose en lui demandant si elle voulait venir découvrir d'étranges spécimens de fleurs dans le parc de Poudlard et que nous pourrions passer ensemble une super soirée, comme celle du bal.

**- Là-bas, la fleur bleue, c'est une gentiane. Elle est utilisée dans certaines potions médicinales mais surtout pour faire de l'alcool en fait **

Elle était donc tombée dans le piège puisqu'à ce moment même, elle est là, à côté de moi et que je suis en train de lui parler de mes plantes préférées. Mon discours est interrompu par sa voix.

**- Oh, regarde une étoile filante !!! Fais un vœu. **

Je me mets en appui sur mon bras pour la regarder pendant qu'elle ferme les yeux pour réfléchir à son souhait. Mon regard s'attarde encore une fois sur sa bouche. Si fine, si rose, elle m'attire et je me laisse entraîner jusqu'à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, et à l'embrasser tendrement. Quelques secondes de douceur avant de rompre ce baiser et de murmurer à son oreille, ce que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire.

**- Ca, Rose, ça s'appelle un baiser et c'est ce que fait un garçon quand il veut dire à une fille qu'il l'aime.**

En silence, je retrouve ma position initiale, le dos dans l'herbe et les yeux dans les étoiles, pour savourer encore quelques instants la douceur des lèvres de Rose. Mon cœur bat plus vite et j'essaye de le ralentir, en vain. Le silence de Rose me fait peur. Je suis obligé de fermer les yeux pour en retenir les larmes qui commencent à s'y former. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit à quel point ça me fait mal de l'aimer sans retour.

Je l'entends qui bouge à côté de moi. Elle va partir, sans même me dire au revoir. Mais au lieu d'entendre des pas qui s'éloignent, je sens son bras qui frôle le mien et bientôt le goût sucrée et la caresse soyeuse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'embrasse, d'abord timidement, comme pour un premier baiser, puis plus passionnément, comme si nous ne nous n'étions pas vu pendant des mois, presque sauvagement.

Après quelques secondes magiques, elle s'arrête et je sens ses genoux, posés de chaque côté de ma taille, ses mains posées à la naissance de mon cou, et son souffle rapide sur mon nez. J'ouvre mes paupières et les larmes que je retenais s'en échappent, mais cette fois-ci, ce sont des larmes de joies. Elle n'y fait pas attention mais me chuchote :

**- Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'une fille répond au garçon qu'elle aime.**

A nouveau elle se laisse glisser à côté de moi, en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Pendant quelques secondes, je n'entends plus que nos deux respirations et le vent qui s'attardent dans les arbres. Je n'ai rien souhaité quand j'ai vu passer cette étoile filante, mais mon plus grand rêve s'est réalisé quand même.

Je croirais vraiment que c'est un songe si je ne sentais pas encore la chaleur de la bouche de Rose sur la mienne.

**- Rose, tu m'aimes vraiment ? **

**- Oui Scorpius. **

La question est difficile à poser, mais la réponse fait si chaud au cœur. D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement de choses à lui demander.

**- Depuis longtemps ? **

**- Depuis presque toujours je crois.**

**- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu évité et fuit pendant toutes ces années ? **

**- Parce que je pensais que plus je m'éloignerais de toi, moins je penserais à toi**

**- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu plus penser à moi ? **

**- A cause des mises en garde que mon père m'a fait contre toi. Contre les préjugés de ta famille, sa pratique et son adoration de la magie noire… **

**- Rose, m'as tu seulement jamais entendu utiliser le mot Sang-de-Bourbe ? m'as-tu jamais vu lancer un sortilège de magie noire ? **

**- Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai passé très peu de temps avec toi.**

**- Et ou crois-tu que j'aurais le temps de connaître toutes les plantes du parc et de m'entraîner au quidditch si je pratiquais la magie noire ? **

L'exemple du Quidditch est assez mauvais, puisque même si je m'entraîne, elle me trouve nul. J'espère qu'elle fera l'impasse là-dessus.

**- Non, c'est vrai.**

**- Alors, s'il te plaît Rose, oublie ton père, il ne me connaît pas lui. Il connaît mon père, mais je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un de gentil et que tu aimes bien.**

Je me rapproche d'elle pour caresser ses longs cheveux roux. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas avoir eu confiance en moi. C'est terminé tout ça, tous ces jours où elle cherchait à vivre le plus loin de moi possible. Elle est là, maintenant, à serrer ma main dans la sienne, pour ne pas me laisser m'échapper et à me regarder avec ses si beaux yeux.

Je me penche à nouveau vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Je me rallonge à côté d'elle, un sourire accompagnant la fermeture de mes yeux.

Je suis amoureux de la fille la plus jolie et la plus intelligente de ce château.

Ce qui est magique, c'est qu'elle m'aime aussi.

* * *

Ainsi se termine cette petite histoire, peut-être un peu simple, mais moi je l'aime comme ça. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt 


	2. Chapter 2

Ce texte n'est pas la suite du précédent ( bien que ça se pourrait ... ) il peut être lu indépendamment. Il a été écrit pour la communauté LJ Kyrielle_100 pour le prompt "Je vais le dire à papa ! " proposé par Petite_Laitue. Il est assez court mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture. Je vous rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à J..

**CHANTAGE**

Le laboratoire était désert et les deux jeunes sorciers surveillaient attentivement la température du chaudron central. Concentrés, ils ne se disaient rien, ce stage était important pour obtenir leur diplôme de maître des potions.

Revenant des réserves où elle était allée chercher du bois de saule cogneur pour alimenter le feu, Rose heurta l'une des étagères, qui fragile vacilla et laissa tomber quelques potions. La jeune-femme s'aperçut trop tard que l'un des flacons contenait une potion très précieuse à laquelle le directeur tenait beaucoup.

- Je vais le dire à mon père !

Alerté par le bruit, Scorpius était apparu sur les lieux du crime. Drago Malfoy était le directeur de ce laboratoire de potions médicinales et Rose savait très bien qu'elle serait renvoyée sur le champ s'il apprenait la disparition de son trésor. Elle jeta un regard noir à son collègue.

- Si tu veux que je garde le silence, tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

- Ca y est, tu as trouvé un moyen de me faire chanter ? tu es content ? s'énerva-t-elle

- Très.

Rose regarda les bouts de flacons par terre et Scorpius qui lui souriait avec son petit air malicieux, savourant sa victoire. Elle était prise au piège. Soit elle cédait, soit elle pouvait dire adieu au poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard. Soit elle capitulait maintenant, soit il trouverait plus tard un autre moyen.

- Très bien, tu as gagné, lâcha-t-elle toujours furieuse, je vais dire à mon père que nous sortons ensemble.


End file.
